


I'll spell you forgiveness

by SarcasmLand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 350 words, Counted Word Fic, Debt, Forgiveness, Kinda fluff, M/M, Making Up, because that's how I motivate myself now I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmLand/pseuds/SarcasmLand
Summary: Draco needs to forgive himself. Harry tells him how again.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I'll spell you forgiveness

“You know, in another world, I might have had a crush on you.”

Draco’s eyes bulged.

“A schoolboy crush, Potter? Really?”

Harry pretended to think it over for a moment.

“Mmm - on second thought, no. If I hadn’t been the savior of the wizarding world and all, I would have definitely had higher standards.”

Playing offended, Draco elbowed him lightly, and after collapsing into light laughter, they leant against each other and watched the sun set from a park bench in Godric’s Hollow.

But something itched at Draco’s conscience. Something Harry, in his blazingly perfect generosity, had promised not to mention.  
“You know, in another world,” he whispered, and regretted it immediately, “I… hurt people.”

Harry turned sideways, confused. “You mean… this world?”

Draco winced. “You have no tact, do you know that?”

Harry smiled, briefly. “Yup.” He turned serious. “Don’t you know that I’ve put all that behind me?”

Draco could only look at the ground. How could this boy, this man, this -- _hero_ ever understand that the things he’d done would always come back to bite him?

Harry knew the look on his friend’s face from past experience, knew every question Draco couldn’t understand in that moment. So he put an arm around Draco, and tried to explain them.

Once, in one of those rare happy moments that had happened on the road in seventh year, Hermione had admitted she’d never been able to remember how to spell “enough.”

“It never lasted long in my memory,” she’d said. “You’d have to spell it out for me, every time.”

Harry knows that when it comes to guilt, Draco is the same way. Slytherins take debt seriously, and Malfoy has never managed to accept their forgiveness. He insists upon his debt just as often and strongly as they insist the war ended long ago. Hermione has learned to ignore this tendency with a pitying glance, Ron with silent glares.

But Harry understands that forgiveness lands too often in a colander, not a cup. And on a bench in the middle of a once-broken town, Harry spells it out for him.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo  
> there's my addition to Drarryville
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
